Tormented Angel
by ff7girl1346
Summary: One day a girl named Jenna finds herself in Mar Heaven and becomes a bishop for the Chess Pieces. When he her mission is to befriend Team MAR and break them up,she doesn't know what to do. She is in love with Rolan,but Alviss loves her. RolanxOc,AlvissxOc
1. Chapter 1: Is it Heaven?

Okay, this is my first fanfic that I put up. There are going to be chapters of this but I do not know how many. If you don't like my fanfic and have something to say to me do not post bad reviews, just email me. I don't like it when people curse or swear, its just not nice

**I do not own MAR, this is a fanfiction**

Jenna (c) m

MAR and everything that has to do with it (c) the person that created it

Chapter 1: Is it Heaven?

In the car, Jenna looked out the window as the rain fell down from the sky. Jenna was going to a funeral of her best friend, Emilia. Emilia had a disease that ate away at her body. In the car, Jenna's mom put her arm around her.

"Are you okay?", asked Jenna's mother.

"I miss her already", said Jenna. Her face had no expression.

"I know it hard, honey. You've been friends with her for a long time. I mean, she moved here to Tokyo with us to be with you"

"She was my only friend. She was a sister to me. All those song we made together. You know...after we finish high school, we promised each other we were going to make our first album", sadly said Jenna. A tear rolled down her cheek. The car stopped in front of a church, people in black crowded the doorway. As Jenna walked in the cathedral, she heard one of the songs they made playing. Jenna saw Emilia's parents, but Jenna stayed where she was. As the funeral started, Jenna saw Emilia in the coffin. Jenna walked to the coffin and whispered, "You were the best friend anyone can ever have. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I know you really liked this...and I really want you to have it". Jenna took her bracelet she brought from her old neighbor in America and put it coffin. "Good bye...Emilia". Jenna walked away from the coffin and went outside. The rain wet her hair, her clothes, but she still stayed there. Jenna closed her eyes.

When Jenna got home, she didn't say anything or eat anything."Honey, are you alright?", worriedly asked Jenna's father. Jenna didn't respond and continued to walk away. Jenna walked to a room, a recording studio that Jenna's parents got her when they moved to Tokyo for Jenna and Emilia to record their songs. As Jenna walked in the recording studio, she looked around and saw two microphones and a guitar. Jenna walked to the microphone and tried to sing, but she couldn't. Jenna and Emilia would always sing together with Emilia played the guitar. Jenna tried to sing again, but when she opened her mouth, the words wouldn't come out.

"Why can't I sing god damn it!", cried Jenna as she knocked down the microphone stand. Jenna ran out of the studio and ran to her bedroom. Jenna flopped on her bed and cried in a pillow.

"Emilia!", screamed Jenna. As Jenna called her...there was no answer.

"Emilia...I need you back", Jenna cried. After Jenna cried for awhile, she finally fell asleep.

"Jenna...Jenna", bellowed a voice. Jenna found herself in a dark abyss.

"Who is calling me?", worriedly asked Jenna.

"Poor girl, its a shame that something so special to you was taken away"

"Who are you?", asked Jenna.

"No need to get anger. I just wanted to offer you a escape from this world and to a world where you can escape from all of your fears and problems", explained the voice.

"A different...world?"

"Yes, wouldn't you want to get away from all the problems, stress...fears that surround you?"

"...yes. Take me to this world"

"Then...wake up", chuckled the voice. Jenna's eyes open and sat up. Jenna looked around her dark room and saw a faint light coming from her closet. Jenna slowly got out of bed and crept towards her closet. When she opened the door, she saw a giant doorway. Jenna walked to towards the door, then suddenly it opened and sucked her in.

Jenna opened her eyes and saw a beautiful, blue sky and felt the warm sunshine on her skin. Jenna found herself sitting on green glass wearing her usual clothes that was made of a blue tee-shirt with light blue flared jeans and flip flops.

"...am I in heaven?", Jenna asked. Jenna got up walked around. Jenna saw animals and things she has never seen before. Jenna laughed as the warm breeze tickled her.

"This place is amazing!", happily said Jenna. "I wonder who was that person in my dream".


	2. Chapter 2: The Chess Pieces

Chapter 2: The Chess Pieces

In a big, dim lighted room, a man with dark purple eyes and light hair sat on a throne with another weird looking man by his side.

"So, she came to Mär Heaven...interesting. I knew she wouldn't have given up the offer", said the man sitting on the throne.

"What are going to do next, Lord Phantom?",asked the man next to him.

"We're going to bring her here and make her a Chess Piece, of course", chuckled Phantom. "Rolan! Come here". In a few seconds a man with long blonde hair and red eyes came to Phantom.

"Y..yes Phantom?", asked the man.

"I need you to bring that girl I told you about here. You know you can do that Rolan?"

"Yes. I'll bring her here", said Rolan as he walked out of the dim room.

"Excellent", smiled Phantom.

Jenna breathed in the fresh air, until she felt something from deep inside her. Jenna started to sing quietly and gradually got louder. In amazement, Jenna covered her mouth with her hands.

"I sounded better than I did before", smiled Jenna. Jenna's brown hair tossed in the wind and her blue eyes sparkled as the light hit them.

"I wish Emilia was here with me", Jenna though to herself. Jenna couldn't believe how green the grass was and how blue the sky was. It was something out of a story book. Jenna laid down and closed her eyes, but then she heard something. Jenna quickly sat up and looked around. Jenna saw a man with long blonde hair with...wings.

"Is it...a angel?", Jenna wondered. Jenna walked closer to the man to get a closer look. The man looked around her age, around 16 or 17. He also had red eyes. The man noticed her and waved.

"Oh hello", said the man. Jenna walked slowly to the man.

"Umm, do you know where we are?", Jenna asked the man.

"We're in Mär Heaven", exclaimed the man. Jenna finally reached the man.

"Mär Heaven? I never heard of it", wondered Jenna.

"Wait...do you come from another world?"

"Yeah, I'm from Tokyo. I'm Jenna", introduced Jenna. The man wandered off a little until he noticed when she finished her sentence.

"Oh, I'm Rolan", said the man.

"Its nice to meet you"

"Yeah, you too", said Rolan. "...She's pretty cute", Rolan though. Jenna noticed he started to daydream.

"How did you know I was from another world?", asked Jenna. Rolan snapped out of his daydream and scratched his head.

"Well, Phantom brought you here. Oh yeah, that reminds me, he wanted me to take you to him right away", said Rolan as he quickly picked Jenna. Rolan flapped his wings and soared into the sky.

"Oh my god", screamed Jenna as she held Rolan. Rolan held Jenna's body tightly to him as he flew as fast as he can. Jenna closed her eyes shut.

"Are you okay?", asked Rolan. Jenna opened her eyes to see Rolan's shining face looking at her.

"No, I...I never been flying before", Jenna told Rolan.

"We're almost there, don't worry", smiled Rolan. As Rolan smiled at Jenna, she felt something warm deep within her. In a few minutes, Jenna came insight of a floating castle. Rolan flew to the castle and landed on a balcony. As Rolan put Jenna on her feet, she fell down like a rag doll.

"Jenna, are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I'm dizzy, but I'm fine", said Jenna.

"Come on, I don't want Phantom to get angry", exclaimed Rolan as he grabbed Jenna's hand and ran.

"Wait! I can't keep up!", yelled Jenna as Rolan literary dragged her. Rolan got Jenna and put her over his shoulder.

"Sorry Jenna!", cried Rolan as he ran. Jenna started to get a stomach ache as she kept bouncing on his shoulder. After a few more seconds, they came up to a door. Rolan put Jenna down. Jenna was about to fall again until Rolan caught her at the last possible moment. Jenna felt her head and noticed her hair was really messy. Rolan noticed this and helped Jenna fix her hair.

"I can't let Phantom see you like this. Let me help you", said Rolan as she quickly grabbed a hair clip that was on Jenna's wrist and put up her hair in a ponytail. Before Rolan opened the door, for a split second, she saw a earring on Rolan's right ear that looked like a knight from a chess game. Rolan opened the door. Jenna slowly walked in a big dim lighted room, and saw a man with piercing purple eyes and light purple hair sitting on a throne with a creepy looking man at his side.

"Hi Phantom, Peta, I'm back", smiled Rolan. The man sitting on the throne looked at Jenna.

"Come a little closer, please?", kindly said the man. Jenna looked the man and stayed where she was.

"Don't worry Phantom won't bite", chuckled the man next him.

"Don't scare her Peta", Phantom told the man next to him. Rolan lightly pushed Jenna to make her move. Jenna walked slowly towards Phantom.

"My, my, what do we have here. What is your name, my lovely?", asked Phantom.

"I'm Jenna", shyly Jenna introduced.

"What a beautiful name. I am Phantom, leader of Knights and second in command for the Chess Pieces", introduced Phantom

"And I am Peta, a knight rank", smiled Peta. Jenna noticed that Rolan, Peta and Phantom wore strange rings and other accessories.

"Jenna, the reason I brought you here is if you would like to become part of The Chess Pieces", said Phantom as he held out his hand. "Will you join?". Jenna looked at Phantom, then at Peta and Rolan. Jenna remembered when she found herself in Mär Heaven and this was a chance of a lifetime and she wouldn't give it up.

"I'll join", proudly said Jenna as she shook Phantom's hand. Phantom looked at Peta and Peta walked to Jenna.

"Phantom wants to give you this ÄRM. Its called Divine Gaia", explained Peta as he gave Jenna a bracelet that looked like a vine.

"What's a ÄRM?", curiously asked Jenna.

"A ÄRM is a weapon or you could say magic", said Phantom as he leaned his cheek on his hand.

"So I have powers?", asked Jenna as she looked at Peta.

"Well, that a Nature ÄRM, just like some of the ÄRMs I have", said Rolan.

"This is so confusing", quietly laughed Jenna.

"You figure it all out soon. Rolan show her to her room", ordered Phantom. Phantom directed his attention to Jenna again. "You'll start training tomorrow. If you did anything to explain, Rolan will help", Phantom told Jenna. Jenna started to walk backward.

"Thank you so much Phantom...Peta", thanked Jenna as she followed Rolan out of the room. As Rolan closed the door after they exited the room, Rolan looked at Jenna and suddenly hugged her.

"This is so cool! You're a Chess Piece!", happily cried Rolan. Jenna looked at Rolan and said, "Yeah". Jenna giggled as Rolan hugged her. Jenna never been hugged by someone she just met and Jenna would never hugged someone she just met, but Jenna was alright with it.

"You're really lucky that Phantom skipped you up 3 ranks. The others would be jealous that you are a bishop", smiled Rolan.

"Why did Phantom put me in a high rank if I don't even know what I'm doing?", Jenna asked Rolan.

"I don't know", chuckled Rolan. Rolan grabbed her hand and walked through the halls.

"Okay, you're a rank lower than me so that means your room is a floor lower. You're in the same hallway as Mr. Hook, Aqua and Girom", explained Rolan as he walked up a stairway to get to Jenna's room.

"Who are they?", asked Jenna. Jenna though she was going to have a hard time with this.

"They're other bishops. Maybe they'll even help you train"

"That will be nice", sighed Jenna. Rolan came up to a door and opened it. Jenna's eyes widen as she walked into the room. The room was pretty big. It had a nice big bed, a huge window and other stuff Jenna though that was cool.

"This room is huge", happily exclaimed Jenna as she sat on the bed. "Its so soft too". Rolan sat next to her.

"If you think this is huge you should see my room. Only Knights get fireplace in their rooms", laughed Rolan.

"Lucky", whined Jenna. Rolan got off of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Well, I'll see you later. I think word has spread to the castle about you. If you get any visitors you can let them in. See you at dinnertime", said Rolan as he walked out of the room. Jenna gave her good bye and laid down on the bed.

"I can get used to this", smirked Jenna.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Time

Chapter 3: Dinner Time

As Jenna was falling into a deep sleep she heard a knock on her door. Jenna slowly opened her eyes and lazily stood. As Jenna sluggishly walked to the door, the door suddenly opened wide open. A cheery looking girl with blue hair and a sea theme dress came in with a weird looking boy a extra eye on his forehead and a small black horn. They both seemed about her age. Jenna looked at these two and wondered if they heard about her.

"So, are you the bishop?", happily asked girl.

"..Yeah..umm...I'm Jenna", shyly introduced Jenna. The girl ran to her and put her arms around Jenna.

"I'm Aqua!", cried the girl. The boy looked at Aqua and sighed.

"I'm Girom", introduced the boy.

"Its very nice to meet you guys", smiled Jenna. Aqua looked at Jenna's wrist and noticed her ÄRM.

"You got a Nature ÄRM?", curiously asked Aqua. Girom heard the word "ÄRM" and he came over.

"Let me see her ÄRM!", cried Girom as he pushed Aqua out of the way. Girom took her wrist and looked at the ÄRM.

"You got a nice ÄRM. You can put in 4 magic stones. Nice", smiled Girom.

"Oh...thank you", Jenna smiled back. Aqua sat on Jenna's bed and put her finger to her lips and looked up.

"I got a idea! How about we introduce each other more",suggested Aqua.

"Okay, I'm good with that", giggled Jenna.

"Yeah...why not", smirked Girom. They sat next to Aqua on the bed.

"So Jenna, is there other things you do?"

"Well...I sing. Do that count?", quietly said Jenna.

"Of course it counts!", shrieked Aqua. Girom covered his ears for that moment. Girom took his hands off his ears and looked Jenna.

"You sing?"

"Yeah, me and my friend Emilia would always sing together"

"Thats nice", sighed Girom.

"I like to sing too!", smiled Aqua. Aqua took in a deep breathe, but suddenly Girom jumped up and covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare sing again!", roared Girom.

"Why, what's the least Aqua can do?", Jenna asked Girom.

"Well, last year after we all ate dinner in the grand hall, Phantom want to hear some singing, so he asked all of us if there was anybody who can sing. Well, stupid here, raised her hand and told Phantom she would sing. Lets just say she had Halloween on the floor begging for mercy", Girom told Jenna. Girom took his hand from Aqua mouth.

"I though he like it"

"If Halloween like it, he would die loving it!", argued Girom. Jenna watched them bicker and smiled, reminding her about how Emilia and herself would fight sometimes. As Jenna was getting lost in the moment, she felt something poke her shoulder. Jenna quickly got out of it and say Girom looking at her.

"I was wondering if you can sing for us", said Girom, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Yeah, I want to hear too!", happily cried Aqua.

"Okay". Jenna got off the bed and started to sing. Girom and Aqua looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow, that was amazing!", shrilled Aqua.

"I don't know what song that was, but it nice", smiled Girom.

"Well, its wasn't a song, its a scale. Scales help in a way with pitches", explained Girom.

"Oh, Oh, can you teach us this scale", asked Aqua. Girom also looked eager to learn a scale also.

"Okay, why not?", happily agreed Jenna.

After a hour, Girom looked out the window. Aqua looked also. The sky was getting dark, the sun and the moon was out at other sides of the sky.

"We have to go to dinner", said Aqua.

"Yeah, lets go already", cried Girom. Jenna followed Aqua and Girom out the room and into the halls. Jenna noticed a few Chess Pieces stare at her. Aqua noticed this and walked by Jenna's side.

"Don't worry about them. With the ÄRM you have, you can kick their butts", smiled Jenna.

"Thanks Aqua", Jenna smiled back. Jenna couldn't help it, but Jenna hugged Aqua. Aqua hugged her back.

"You are so cute", shrilled Aqua. "Us Bishops, we got to take care of each other", Aqua told Jenna. "You can be like our little sister". Girom came to Jenna's side also.

"I'll like a little sister", smiled Girom. As they walked in a big room, there was huge, long tables that looked like something from "Harry Potter". Aqua, Girom and Jenna sat at a table that had a giant looking center piece of what looked like a bishop piece from a chess game. Jenna's eyes wide open when she saw all the food. Girom and Aqua already started to eat.

"...why not", though Jenna as she took some chicken. On the table to her left, was the table for the Knights. Rolan turned around and saw Jenna.

"Pss, Jenna", softly cried Rolan. Jenna turned around and saw Rolan wave at her. Rolan seemed really happy to see her again. Jenna waved back at Rolan. As Rolan waved to Jenna, a women with blonde hair in a shape of a cone on her head slapped Rolan.

"Why are you waving to a bishop, a ugly one too?", rudely asked the woman.

"Jenna's my friend, Rapunzel", explained Rolan.

"We don't have a bishop called Jenna"

"Now we do!", happily cried Rolan. Rapunzel looked at Jenna, but Jenna didn't dare to look.

"Wait, she's the new bishop!", screamed Rapunzel. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Rapunzel then at Jenna. Jenna turned around and looked Rapunzel. Another woman with short brown hair that was also a knight went to Rapunzel.

"If you want Phantom and the Queen aren't here yet. We can test her", laughed the woman.

"Care to join Candice?", evilly laughed Rapunzel. Rolan looked like he was hiding behind his chair. Aqua and Girom got out of their seat.

"It will be my pleasure", smiled Candice. Jenna looked at them and got out of her seat.

"Umm, I don't know who you are, but why are picking a fight with me", Jenna asked the two women.

"Because, there is no way Phantom would put you as bishop in one day. I want see how strong you are", smiled Candice. Rolan got out of his seat.

"Umm...gotta go!", cried Jenna as she ran for her life. Candice and Rapunzel chased after her. When Jenna looked behind her she saw Candice with a giant stone axe and Rapunzel with her freaky hair going all over the place like Medusa or something like that. As Jenna ran, two giant ice pillars came out of the ground and trapped her.

"Can't ran anymore?", laughed Rapunzel.

"Leave her alone!", cried Rolan as he threw a plate of pasta at Rapunzel. Rapunzel turned to Rolan, her eyes like fire

"What did you do to my beautiful face!", screamed Rapunzel.

"Your face is far from beautiful", laughed Jenna. Rapunzel evilly looked at Candice.

"Why are just standing there! Kill her!", yelled Rapunzel. Out of nowhere, Aqua and Girom came to her side.

"Need help?", smiled Girom.

"Girom!", happily cried Jenna as she hugged him. Girom blushed a little.

"Lets kick some butt!", cried the cheery girl. Before Girom and Aqua can get their ÄRMs ready, Phantom came in with Peta.

"What is going on here?", asked Phantom as he saw everything a mess.

"Phantom..I...this girl is claiming you put her as a bishop and she can't even fight", Candice cried to Phantom. Phantom chuckled a little.

"If everyone wants to know why I put this girl as a bishop I did it because she is from a different world and I see some potential", explained Phantom. Jenna stayed where she was, she was too tramaized to move.

Candice came over and patted Jenna on the head.

"I'm sorry, if Phantom see something in you, I do too", smiled Candice. Rapunzel went to Girom and whispered something in his ear.

"Well, since our dinner is ruin, everyone can have sometime to themselves", said Phantom. Rolan came over to Jenna's side and asked if she was okay.

"Do I looked okay? I almost got killed by two crazy women", cried Jenna.

"I thinks she's scared", said Aqua. Girom slapped Aqua over the head.

"No duh she's scared", sighed Girom.

"Are you scared Jenna? There, there", smiled Rolan as he hugged her.

"I'm...okay...tramaized, but I'm fine", Jenna muttered. As Jenna, Rolan, Aqua and Girom walked out of the dining hall, Jenna yawned.

"I'm kinda tired? What about you guys?", asked Jenna.

"I'm fine", sighed Aqua and Girom. Jenna started to walk towards the stairs to get to her room, but she tripped. Rolan came quickly to her side and helped her.

"Thats the third time you fell today", laughed Rolan. Rolan and Jenna walked up the stairs to her room. Jenna went in her room and flopped on the bed.

"Hey Rolan, why didn't you help me when Rapunzel and Candice were planning to kill me?", Jenna asked Rolan.

"I didn't want to get in trouble", answered Rolan.

"If you were afraid of them, I don't blame you", giggled Jenna.

"Well...I am little", smiled Rolan. Jenna yawned again and looked at Rolan.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, I'll see tomorrow. Good night Rolan", sighed Jenna as she slowly closed her eyes. Rolan started to walk to the door.

"Good night Jenna". Not realizing he closed the door when he entered the room, Rolan slammed right into the door when he was about to walk out. Rolan quickly got back on his feet and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter 4: Training

Jenna opened her eyes, but quickly closed hem because the light from the window was really bright. Jenna lazily got out of bed and looked out the window. Jenna saw all of Mär Heaven below her. As Jenna mind started to drift off, there was a knock on the door. Jenna walked over and opened the door.

"Good morning!", smiled Rolan. Jenna just stared at him.

"..You seem very jumpy at this time", said Jenna.

"Well, of course, Phantom asked me and Mr. Weasel to help you train", said Rolan. Jenna got out of her tiredness and got her ÄRM.

"So what time do we train?", Jenna asked Rolan.

"Now"

"Now! I'm not even dress yet!", screamed Jenna. "Can you wait for me outside?". Rolan exited the room while Jenna got washed in the bathroom. After Jenna got washed, Jenna put on a pink tee-shirt with a red tank top over it. She also wore dark blue cargo pants with a print of a wing on the bottom. Jenna left her room and saw Rolan waiting in the halls, playing with his braids. Rolan lead Jenna into hallways and stairs she didn't see and in no time there were in a huge courtyard. In the courtyard was a old man with a tree on his head and a had a wooden cane.

"Good morning Weasel", greeted Rolan.

"Good morning Rolan, Jenna", greeted Weasel.

"Its very nice to meet you Weasel and thank you for helping me train", politely said Jenna. "And I'm sorry for the long wait".

"Not to worry, I wasn't waiting long", smiled Weasel. Jenna looked at Weasel and though how he was a Chess Piece. He seemed so kind and pleasant. Rolan activated one of his ÄRMs and a blade appeared in his hands. Before Jenna's eyes, Weasel's arm transformed to what looked like a giant wooden cannon.

"Now, activate your ÄRM", said Weasel. Jenna looked at her bracelet and nothing happened.

"I don't know how to", sadly said Jenna.

"Just concentrate", wisely said Weasel. Jenna closed her eyes and though about her ÄRM. When Jenna opened her eyes, there were giant leafs circling her.

"Awesome!", happily cried Jenna. Jenna started to float above the ground and the leafs span faster around her.

"Umm...how do I don't float and not defy the laws of gravity", worriedly asked Jenna.

"Figure it out. I can't be helping you all the time", laughed Weasel. After a few seconds Jenna was back on the ground.

"That was so cool", smiled Jenna.

"You were great!", happily exclaimed Rolan.

"Now, you must learn to attack and defend with your ÄRM", said Weasel.

"Rolan are you ready?".

"I don't want to hurt her",

"Don't worry, you won't put a scratch on her". The leafs didn't stop surrounding her and she was proud of it. She activated her first ÄRM all by herself.

"Jenna here I come", cried Rolan as he charged towards her.

"Don't hurt me!", screamed Jenna as she put her arms to her face like a shield. The leafs surrounding her made a ball of leafs around her that blocked Rolan's attack. As Jenna put her arms down, the leafs went back to it normal position. Jenna looked at her hands and smiled.

"Thats how you block. Are you seeing a way to control your ÄRM?", asked Weasel.

"I control my ÄRM with my hand motions and thoughts, right?", guessed Jenna.

"Correct. Not all ÄRMs are like this, but your ÄRM does", Weasel told Jenna. "Now I want you to fight Rolan. He's be easy with you, but expect the unexpected". Jenna looked at Weasel and then at Rolan. Rolan started to charged towards Jenna again, but Jenna ran to Rolan and swung her arm across her chest. The leafs moved in the direction her arm went, attacking Rolan. The leafs were razor sharp and Jenna knew this when backed off a little. Jenna swung her arm like she was swing a sword and her killer leafs followed the same suit. As Jenna though about her ÄRM, more leafs appeared and created a sword around her right arm.

"Now this is more like it", Jenna smiled as she levitated above the ground. As Rolan slashed his sword, Jenna put her shield up, but something ripped open her shield. As her shield was fading away, Jenna quickly slashed her leaf blade, but Rolan wasn't there. Rolan was at the far end of the courtyard, creating something big. Suddenly giant stone cubes formed around her, Jenna quickly jumped on the stone block and got got out of the trap. As Jenna ran to Rolan, Jenna moved her head slightly and saw a fruit pass her head by a inch. She turned around and saw Weasel aiming for her with his cannon.

"Rolan, let me fight her now", yelled Weasel. Rolan nodded his head and stood out of Weasel's way. Jenna started to shoot at her again, but Jenna just blocked it. As Jenna was in her little shield, Rolan popped into her head.

"Rolan was so serious when he was fighting me, it didn't seem like him", though Jenna. Jenna took away the shield and slashed her blade at Weasel, but her just raised his hand. Jenna slowed down and eventually stopped.

"That was a very good fight. You did very well", praised Weasel.

"Thank you", smiled Jenna. Weasel went to Jenna and put something in her hand.

"I want to give you this Guardian ÄRM. When you have some time you can try it out", smiled Weasel. Jenna looked at the ÄRM and put it her pocket.

"Thank you so much, both of you", happily said Jenna.

"Your welcome, if you want to know, I got that ÄRM for you", said Rolan as he went to Jenna's side. Jenna looked at Rolan and looked into his big red eyes.

"Thank you". Weasel chuckled a little and began to walk away.

"Ahh, young love", chuckled Weasel as he left the courtyard.

After a few hours later, Jenna was back in her room, checking out her new ÄRM that Rolan gave her.

"This Guardian ÄRM must be big. Look at this ÄRM, its huge!", cried Jenna as she held the chain. The chain was linked with metal hearts and at the end of the chain was a medallion in a shape of a cocoon of angel wings.

"I wonder what is ÄRM is? Rolan never told me the name of it". Jenna sat by the window and looked down. Jenna started to get bored and wanted to know if Girom and Aqua wanted to hang out, so when Jenna opened the door to leave Rolan was right here.

"Oh hi Jenna. Were you about to leave?"

"Well, I wanted to see if Aqua or Girom wanted to hang out or if you got anything else in mind?"

"Well, since I have nothing to do, I was going to ask you if you wanted to walk around the castle with me". Jenna looked at Rolan and couldn't resist his innocent smile.

"Sure, I have time to kill", smiled Jenna.

"Thanks Jenna". Rolan and Jenna side by side down the halls. Jenna say Girom and Aqua at the corner of eye, laughing at her. Jenna tried to ignore them, but it lingered in her mind.

"Oh, I just remembered, I forgot to tell you something"

"Yeah?"

"That Guardian ÄRM I gave you, its called Holy Seraph", Rolan told Jenna.

"Holy Seraph...its sounds powerful. What does it do?", curiously asked Jenna.

"I don't what to spoil it, but I'll tell, this Guardian ÄRM can talk"

"Guardian ÄRMs can talk!"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"Well, I didn't know about ÄRMs until yesterday"

"Oh yeah", quietly said Rolan as he scratched his head. As they continued to walk down the halls, Jenna noticed a person (?) with what looked like a tomato for a head and a giant metal cross on his back.

"Rolan", bellowed the man.

"Y..yes Halloween?", asked Rolan. Rolan looked a little scared when he saw Halloween looking at Jenna. Halloween looked at Jenna and then at Rolan.

"Phantom said he wanted to talk to you", muttered Halloween. Rolan looked at Jenna.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you later", cried Rolan as he ran down the hall. Jenna was scared to be around Halloween alone. Jenna turned around until Halloween said, "So..you're the new bishop?". Jenna turned around and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm Jenna", quietly told Halloween.

"Well, Jenna, if you don't want to die,don't do anything to upset me or Phantom", Halloween whispered in Jenna's ear. Jenna didn't know what to say, she was like a scared little mouse. Jenna's heart started to beat faster. As Halloween slowly walked away, Jenna ran for her life back to her room. Jenna locked the door and hid somewhere until there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?", fearfully asked Jenna.

"Its Aqua", can you open up?". Jenna got out of her hiding place and opened the door. Aqua looked at Jenna with a weird expression.

"Did something happen, you look as pale as a ghost", cheered Aqua.

"Do you know Halloween?', quietly asked Jenna.

"Halloween said something to you?"

"He told me if I do anything wrong, he'll kill me", muttered Jenna. Aqua went to Jenna and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, you can ask Rolan...actually scratch that, Rolan won't dare to hurt any of this fellow Chess Pieces", laughed Aqua.

"What if Halloween wants to kill me?"

"Halloween won't kill you for no reason. Yes, he likes to kill, but he isn't allowed to if you didn't do anything wrong"

"OK...that makes me feel a little better", sighed Jenna. Aqua walked in a circle, trying to remember something, until it hit her.

"Oh Jenna, I was wondering if you want to train with me", suggested Aqua.

"Sure, I need to train anyway", smiled Jenna.


	5. Chapter 5: Team MAR

Chapter 5: Team MÄR

A week as passed since Jenna join the Chess Pieces. Jenna has progressed in battling due to her training with Rolan, Aqua and Girom. Jenna is now in the courtyard with Rolan, training. Jenna had her leafs circling her, Rolan at the other side of the courtyard created his Guardian ÄRM "Magma Snake" near him. Rolan smirked and his Magma Snake charged towards Jenna. Jenna using the powers of her Nature ÄRM, Divine Gaia, she jumped high in the air and missed Rolan's Magma Snake. As Jenna and Rolan fought, a man with long bluish hair came in and stopped the fight.

"Galian, what's wrong?", asked Rolan. Even know he had a blindfold on he looked towards Jenna.

"Phantom is looking for you", said Galian pointing at Jenna. Jenna made her leafs disappear and turned to Rolan.

"I see you later okay?"

"...yeah, sure", grinned Rolan. Jenna walked to the door, but Jenna looked back at Rolan. Jenna shook her head and left. Galian turned to Rolan.

"You like her...", smirked Galian. Rolan looked at Galian and scratched his head.

"Well...umm...yeah. Jenna's really nice and pretty too", grinned Rolan.

Jenna walked through the dark halls to get to Phantom. Jenna came to a big door and opened it. There was Phantom sitting on his throne and Peta at his side as always. Phantom's eyes lit up when he saw Jenna.

"You need me Phantom?", kindly asked Jenna.

"Yes. I called you here because I am going to give you a mission only you can complete", started Phantom.

"So what's the mission?"

"I want you to break up Team MÄR"

"Team MÄR...aren't they in the War Games?"

"Yes, I want you to befriend them then break them internally"

"How do I do that?"

"Use your imagination. Anyway I'll give you the details on how to approach", explained Phantom.

A hour later, Jenna was on Mär Heaven with Rolan by her side.

"Since I'm in the War Games I can't be seen with you"

"Okay"

"Remember on the third night, I'll meet you at midnight outside Reginleif Castle"

"I won't forget...well...good bye". Jenna looked back at Rolan and started to run for her life to Reginleif Castle. As Jenna got closer to the castle, pawns started to appear. Jenna had her ÄRMs with her but she still ran. As she got a little closer she started to panic.

"Help me! Someone help me! Its the Chess Pieces!", Jenna screamed in terror.

--

While at the Castle, a blonde hair boy heard Jenna screaming.

"Hey guys did you hear that? We need to help her", cried the blonde boy. The others looked at him and nodded their heads.

"Came on Babbo!", said the blonde haired boy as he grabbed a ÄRM.

"Lets go Ginta!", grinned Babbo as Ginta held him as he ran. A girl with a big pink bow, a pink haired witch, a dog, another blonde haired man and a boy a little older than Ginta with a fairy following him ran with Ginta.

--

As Jenna ran, she tripped over her foot. Jenna had tears streaming down her face. The pawns circled around her and came in closer. Jenna closed her eyes, but then she heard somebody.

"13 Totem Pole", cried a boy. Before her eyes giant totem poles came out of the ground and attacked the pawns, killing. After the pawns disappeared, Jenna looked up at her savior.

"Are you alright?", asked a blue haired boy. Jenna nodded her head and stood up.

"Thank you..for saving me", shyly said Jenna.

"Your welcome", said the blue haired boy. The blonde haired boy with a ÄRM came up to Jenna.

"Do you want to came with us to Reginleif Castle, the Chess Pieces won't hurt you there", asked the boy. Jenna nodded her head and followed them.

"Anyway, I'm Ginta and they are Edward, Snow, Dorothy, Nanashi, Jack, Alviss and Bell. We're Team MÄR", grinned Ginta. Jenna smiled a little bit, but still looked scared.

"Thank you so much for what you're doing. I hope I'm not any trouble", said Jenna.

"Its not any trouble at all", smiled Snow. As they got to the castle Jenna looked around and staggered back.

"There are Chess Pieces here", worriedly cried Jenna.

"Its okay, they're not allow to lay a finger on anybody", said Dorothy. Jenna gave a sign of relief, but she stayed close to them. As the sky got darker, a big fire was lit and they all sat around it.

"So, you're name is Jenna?", asked Ginta.

"Yes", smiled Jenna. The ÄRM Ginta had with him bounced to her and started to talk.

"That ÄRM talks!", cried Jenna.

"Yes, I talk. I'm Babbo"

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling, I didn't mind to freak out like that"

"Its alright, anyway why were those pawns chasing you?"

"I don't know, I just came here"

"What do you mean?", asked Jack.

"Well, I'm from Earth and I had this dream about a escape to another world. I woke up and saw something coming from my closet and then I ended up here", explained Jenna.

"Do you think the Chess Pieces brought Jenna her to use her for the War Games?", asked the fairy.

"I don't know, but we must protect her", said Alviss. Jenna looked at the boy haired boy and remembered his voice.

"You were the one who summoned those totem pole, right?", Jenna asked Alviss. Alviss nodded his head.

"Thank you..so much. If it weren't you...I would of got hurt or died", warmly said Jenna. Alviss looked her and smiled. Jenna hugged her legs together and looked at the fire. Nanashi looked at her and notice her ÄRMs.

"Hey Jenna, where did you get those ÄRMs?", curiously asked Nanashi.

"Oh these", said Jenna as she pointed to her bracelet and the chain on her pants. "I found these when I was trying to find my way around".

"Do you know how to use them?", asked Edward the dog. Jenna shook her head.

"If you want I can teach you how to use them tomorrow?", asked Alviss. Jenna looked at Alviss and warmly smiled.

"That would...be great", said Jenna. Jenna started to yawn and closed her eyes, but quickly opened them.

"Do you want to go asleep? I can carry you to a room if you want?", asked Alviss. Jenna lazily shook her head.

"You looked kinda tired. I think you should sleep", suggested Ginta.

"..okay", agreed Jenna. Snow made a little bed that Jenna can sleep on. Jenna fell asleep, but Team MÄR were still awake.

"So she came from your world, Ginta?", asked Jack.

"Yeah, but why would the Chess Pieces want her?", Ginta asked.

"Yeah, its weird. I didn't think the Chess Pieces would go that far", agreed Nanashi. Alviss looked at Jenna silently sleeping. Jenna looked beauiful when she slept as the moonlight made her brown hair glow.

"You okay there Alviss?", asked Nanashi. Alviss snapped out of it and looked at Nanashi.

"I'm fine. I'm going to take Jenna to a room", said Alviss as he picked up Jenna with ease. As Alviss walked through the dark corridors he went to a random and opened it. The room was empty and silent. Alviss gently laid Jenna on the bed not to wake her. Alviss got the sheets from beneath her and covered her with it.

"Jenna", muttered Alviss as he walked to the door.

"Good night". Alviss silently walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Boy Who Fell In Love

Chapter 6: The Boy Who Fell In Love

As Alviss tossed and turned in his bed, he sunk into a deep sleep. Alviss found himself in a beautiful field with flowers in every shade of color and hue. Alviss pulled up his sleeve and saw that his Zombie Tattoo is gone.

"...Its gone", muttered Alviss. Alviss laid down on the grass and looked at the moving clouds in the sky. The breeze was warm against his skin and he felt more alive.

"Alviss! Alviss", someone bellowed. Alviss looked up to find Jenna looked at him.

"Are you okay, honey? You looked scared", worriedly asked Jenna. Besides Jenna was a little girl with short brown hair with a blue streak in her hair. Her eyes were as blue was the sky.

"Daddy!", cried the little girl as she ran to Alviss. Alviss didn't know what to do, he didn't know this child, but he let her hug him.

"Oh Emily", sighed Jenna as the little girl cuddled with Alviss.

"..Emily?", asked Alviss. Alviss woke up and found himself sweating. Alviss took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Was that...my daughter?", Alviss asked himself. Alviss shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Its just a dream, its just a dream", he told himself as he closed his eyes again.

--

The next morning, Jenna opened her eyes and heard the birds from outside. It's been a while since she heard birds chirping. Jenna sat up and yawned. On the bedstand next to the bed was her ÄRMs. The ÄRM Rolan gave her "Holy Seraph" shined as the light hit it. Jenna got up and got washed. After she got all dressed, he put on her ÄRM "Divine Gaia", since its a bracelet and attached the thick chain of her Guardian ÄRM on her pants. Jenna exited the room and started to hum to herself as she tried to find her way out of the castle. When she got outside the castle, she saw Ginta, Jack, Edward, Dorothy, Nanashi and Snow, Jack and Alviss.

"Good morning", Jenna greeted as she cam up to them. Alviss saw that she had her ÄRMs and smiled.

"So, you remembered", said Alviss. Jenna nodded her head.

"I think we should start training", suggested Alviss. Jack looked at Alviss.

"Are you crazy, its too early", complained Jack. "I think Jenna's a little tired". Jenna did look like she was about to sleep, but she tired to snap out of it.

"The War Games are going to start soon", replied Alviss. Alviss made a hand motion for her to follow so she did. Alviss brought her to a wide opening in the forest near the castle.

"Let's start with you're Nature ÄRM first. To activate you ÄRM you must concentrate", said Alviss. Jenna looked at Alviss and suddenly giant leafs started to circle her.

"Impressive, that was quick", smirked Alviss.

"Really? Thanks, I kinda a fast learner", smiled Jenna. Alviss activated his ÄRM a rod appeared in his hands.

"Okay, lets see if you can create something with your ÄRM. If you haven't you can only think of one thing, that will your ÄRM's first version", explained Alviss.

"Okay, I'll try". Jenna put out her right arm and leafs started to form around it to make a sword. "Is that okay?", asked Jenna.

"Thats perfect. Now, I'll teach some stances", said Alviss. Alviss did some kind of slash that confused Jenna. "You try". Jenna tried to do it, but she messed up...badly. Alviss shook his head and went behind Jenna.

"Like this", said Alviss as she took her arm and guided her. For that moment for Alviss to be near Jenna, may his world spin. He was falling in love with her and he didn't know why. Her eyes, her laugh...her happiness was enough for him.

"Hey Alviss". Alviss snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Jenna. "Did I do it right?", asked Jenna.

"Yes". Jenna smiled Alviss.

"Jenna, did you use you're other ÄRM?". Jenna looked at the chain attached to her pants and shook her head.

"Okay, you are going to concentrate like last time, but need to connect with you Guardian, form a link", wisely explained Alviss. Jenna touched the angelic cocoon at the end of chain.

"Form...a link? I'll try", sighed Jenna. Jenna closed her eyes and put her hands over her heart. She looked like she was praying. Her ÄRM started to glow and a beam of light shoot down behind Jenna. When the light faded, giant cocoon made of what looked like 6 giant, sparkling white wings. Jenna opened her eyes and looked at cocoon.

"Holy Seraph", quietly whispered Jenna. "Why are you hiding? Why don't you come out?", asked Jenna.

"Do you want me to reveal myself/", asked a soft, but booming voice.

"Yes, I want to meet you", smiled Jenna. All at once the wings opened up and a young man with hair as bright as the shine and eyes like eyes looked at her. Alviss looked up at the Seraph and was amazed. He had never seen a Guardian ÄRM like this.

"So, you are my master?", asked the man

"Yes"

"Are you to name me?"

"Umm okay, I'll call you...Silas", happily said Jenna.

"As you wish", said the angel as he bowed his head. Jenna looked at Alviss and giggled. "So?".

"Looks like you know how to use your ÄRMs", smiled Alviss. Jenna looked at Silas and he disappeared. Jenna looked her chain and smiled. Alviss looked at the sky and his smiled disappeared.

"The War Games are about to start. Lets go", said Alviss. Jenna ran to Alviss side and followed him back to castle.

Later that night, Jenna was in bed, but she couldn't fall asleep. She was thinking about her mission.

"I don't know if I can it. They are all so nice...but I must help the Chess Pieces cleanse this world", Jenna though to herself. Jenna closed her eyes and started to cry. "I don't want them to hate me", softly cried Jenna.


	7. Chapter 7: Emilia

Chapter 7: Emilia

The next night, Jenna silently let her room and sneaked out of the castle. When Jenna got outside the walls, she looked around her and didn't know what to do. As Jenna stood there dumbfounded, she heard something that came like it was coming from the bushes.

"Jenna, its me Rolan", whispered Rolan as he came out of the bush.

"Rolan!". Rolan came to Jenna and hugged her.

"I missed you so much!", exclaimed Rolan as he squeezed her.

"I miss you too", sighed Jenna. Rolan let go of Jenna and scratched his head.

"Don't we have to go to Phantom?", asked Jenna.

"Oh man, I forgot! Thanks Jenna", said Rolan as he picked up Jenna and grew his wings. In a matter of minutes they were in the air flying to their castle. The moon looked bigger to Jenna and the stars seemed brighter.

"Its beautiful out", sighed Jenna.

"Yeah".

"...Rolan?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Umm...well...Oh look there's the castle!", said Rolan as he flew as fast he can to the castle balcony. Rolan gracefully landed and started to ran with Jenna still in his arms.

"Why are you running?", asked Jenna.

"I don't want to make Phantom wait". As Rolan got to giant door, he put Jenna down. Jenna opened the door to find Phantom in his usual place with Peta.

"I'm here", said Jenna. Phantom smiled.

"You can leave us now, Rolan", said Peta as he made a hand motion for Rolan leave. Rolan silently left the room.

"Jenna"

"Yes Phantom?", asked Jenna.

"I've been watching you and you are doing excellent. I see that Alviss is falling in love with you". Jenna looked at Phantom. "And that can give use a advantage".

"How can that give use a advantage?", asked Jenna.

"I want you, Jenna, to break his heart", evilly smiled Jenna. Jenna staggered back a little.

"I don't know if I can do that", quietly said Jenna.

"Well, I guess you really don't want to see your friend...Emilia, if I'm correct". Jenna looked at Phantom.

"I can see Emilia?", eagerly asked Jenna. Phantom nodded his head.

"I do it, please let me see here!", cried Jenna. Tears rolled down cheeks. Phantom stood up and walked away. Jenna followed Phantom into a dark room. Phantom let Jenna in first and closed the door behind them.

"What's going on?", asked Jenna. When Jenna turned she saw a girl, a little taller than her with brown hair with pink hi-lights in her hair.

"Emilia", breath Jenna.

"Jenna!", cried the girl as she went to hug her. When Emilia hugged her she went through her like a ghost. Jenna had tears pouring down her eyes as she her Emilia's voice again.

"I miss you so much!", cried Jenna.

"I missed you too", said Emilia. Emilia was crying too.

"I thought...I was never going to hear your voice again", said Jenna as she fell to her knees. Emilia went to Jenna and held her in her arms, but she went through Jenna.

"You know, I'm always watching over you little sis", cooed Emilia. Jenna didn't know what to say, she didn't want this moment to end. Emilia started to sing a lullaby that Jenna knew. Jenna started to sing along with her.

"Oh Emilia, please don't leave me", cried Jenna.

"Jenna...you know I'll never leave you. Even know I'm not with you in person...I'm always with you". Jenna turned to Emilia to see that she was fading away.

"Don't leave me!", screamed Jenna as she tried to hold on to her, but she couldn't. Emilia faded away into the dark abyss with the faint words "I'll always be with you". As Jenna stared into the dark where Emilia disappeared, she felt something on her shoulder.

"Do we have a deal Jenna?", asked Phantom.

"...yes".


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

Chapter 8: Betrayal

When Jenna left the room and entered the hallway, Rolan saw Jenna's eyes all red. Rolan walked over to Jenna and put his arm around her.

"Are you alright?", worriedly asked Rolan. Jenna and nodded her had and continued to walk. The thing she needed now was a friend to talk to.

"I'm fine", said Jenna. As they got to the balcony so Rolan can take her back to the castle, Jenna held on the Rolan as he took her in careful in his arms.

"Hey Jenna?"

"Yes Rolan?"

"Tomorrow night, do you think you can meet me in the forest outside the castle?"

"Yeah...what, why?", curiously asked Jenna.

"I can't tell you", said Rolan as he softly blushed.

"Can't you tell me right now?"

"No, I'll tell you tomorrow night".

"Alright, I'm not going to ask again", sighed Jenna. Before she knew it they were at the castle.

"Thanks Rolan"

"No problem...good night Jenna"

"...Good night Rolan". Jenna ran off in to the dark castle.

The next morning, Jenna meet with her friends outside. Alviss saw her come down and smiled. Jenna tried to smile back, even know it hurt her inside.

"Good morning Jenna", Alviss warmly smiled Jenna. Jenna noticed the tiny fairy that always follows Alviss looking at her.

"I'm going to fight in the War Games today", said Alviss.

"Oh, well, good luck", grinned Jenna. Alviss looked in her bright blue eyes and felt something warm tingle inside him.

"Thank you, I may need it", chuckled Alviss. Alviss walked to his friends who were also fighting in today's round. Before Alviss was going to warped to the battlefield, he waved to Jenna. Jenna weakly waved back.

"Go Alviss! Kick their butts!", screamed the little fairy. Above Jenna's head was a giant orb where you can see them fight. Jenna walked away from the crowd sat near a pillar. Closing her eyes, she tired to figure out how she was going to complete this mission. She didn't want her new friends to hate her, but she really wants to be with Emilia again. Jenna hid her face in her hands and started to cry.

"How am I going to do this?", Jenna whispered. Snow looked around trying to find Jenna, but she heard someone crying. Snow followed the soft muffles and found Jenna huddled up crying.

"What's wrong Jenna?", asked Snow. Jenna looked up at Snow and deep inside she really wanted to tell her everything, but she knows if she does Emilia would be gone forever, so she lied.

"I hope they don't get hurt", lied Jenna. Snow sat next to Jenna had a bid smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I think they are going to be fine. You shouldn't worry", said Snow, trying to give Jenna hope.

"Thanks Snow...I hope they win"

"Why don't you watch them with me?"

"Ok, I'll watch", said Jenna as she stood up and walk with Snow.

--

Later that night, Jenna quietly got out of the room and walked out into the halls. Jenna was trying to guess what Rolan wanted to tell so badly and why he couldn't tell her last night. Jenna still had her clothes from that day and her hair looked like she just brushed it. Jenna yawned and rubbed her eyes as she tip toed not to wake anybody up. Its been 2 days since she slept, all she can think about was her best friend Emilia and...Rolan. When she goes to sleep she sees him in her dreams, but when she up, she can't stop thinking about him.

Alviss abruptly woke up from a faint sound that came from outside. Alviss got out of bed and quietly got out of his room. As he walked in the halls, he saw Jenna looking around her and silently walking fast.

"Why is Jenna up at this time of night?", though Alviss. The only Alviss can do was to follow her and find out.

Jenna finally got outside and silently ran to the forest. As she was about to cross the gate, she tripped and fell on her knees. Without saying a word, Jenna quickly got up and ran into the forest. As she came up to a small clearing, she saw Rolan, his beautiful blonde hair waving in the wind.

"Rolan", breathe Jenna. Rolan gracefully walked over to Jenna. He wasn't like how he usual acts, big smile, funny, he seemed more serious.

"Jenna, I'm glad you came", smiled Rolan as came closer to Jenna. "Jenna...I need to know something"

"Yes?". This time Rolan was so close, she felt his warm, sweet breathe on her neck.

"Jenna...I love you. Do you...love me?", asked Rolan. Jenna looked into his gentle eyes.

"I do love you, Rolan", said Jenna. Rolan took Jenna and brought his lips to hers. Jenna closed her eyes and felt Rolan hold her tightly as he held on to the kiss. As they're lips slowly broke away, Jenna started to blush, but Rolan still held on to her.

"Jenna, I want to be with you forever. I don't care if I have to turn against the Chess Pieces to be with you", said Rolan. Jenna laid her head against Rolan's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I would do anything to be with you", said Jenna.

As Alviss followed Jenna into the forest, he looked around to see if anybody wasn't following him. As he tried to find his way around, he heard the coos and whispers of a couple. When Alviss followed these gentle voices he saw Jenna...with Rolan. He saw how Rolan brought his lips slowly to hers and how they vowed their love to each other. In Alviss' mind, his whole world fell apart. Alviss slowly walked back, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"She's...loves Rolan. Does that mean...". Alviss figured out was going on. Jenna being chased, the training, hanging around Team MAR...it was all a act.

"It...it can't be...she can't be a Chess Pieces", muttered Alviss.


	9. Chapter 9: I'm So Sorry

Chapter 9: I'm So Sorry...

The next morning, Jenna woke up and looked outside her window. The sky was clear and blue with fluffy white clouds. Jenna got washed up and dressed and met her friends outside. As she said her daily "Good Morning" everyone said good morning except Alviss. Alviss looked away from Jenna, moving away as she walked closer.

"Are you okay Alviss?", asked Jenna.

"Leave me alone", rudely said Alviss as he walked away from the group.

"What's wrong with Alviss?", asked Ginta looking at Jenna.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out", said Jenna as she chased after Alviss. Jenna found Alviss, with his back to her.

"What do you want from me?"

"Alviss, what's wrong?", asked Jenna as she walked closer to him. Alviss turned around and pushed her against a tree and held her there.

"You wanna know what's wrong? You are a fake! A liar! A Chess Piece! And the funny part was I fell in love with you!", screamed Alviss as he held her neck. In a struggle, Jenna removed his hand from her neck to talk.

"What...are you talking about?", asked Jenna.

"Don't give that crap! I saw you kissing with Rolan last night!", Alviss yelled back. Jenna gasped at the fact he saw her with Rolan.

"Please Alviss, try to understand-"

"Understand what?! That you're a Chess Piece!"

"I don't want to lie anymore! Yes, I love Rolan, but-". After the words "I love Rolan", Alviss ram his arm into Jenna's neck and held her to the tree. Jenna was struggling for air. Jenna used her arm and slashed Alviss away from her. Jenna fell to the ground and breathed heavily. Alviss had his rod, ready to attack until Jenna jumped out of the way and ran away. Jenna heard Alviss footsteps behind her. Jenna still kept running, until a root tripped her. Jenna scraped her face and arms, but she feared for her life. Alviss was about to strike until something as gotten between them. Jenna opened her eyes and saw Rolan with his "Rapier Whip" ÄRM, defending her like a shield.

"Rolan...". Tears started to form in her eyes as she got up and hugged Rolan from behind. With his free hand, he held Jenna's tender arms to him.

"Jenna...",breathed Rolan. Alviss watched in envy at them, thinking he could have been in Rolan's place.

"Rolan...just the person I wanted to see", said Alviss as he gritted his teeth.

"If you want to kill me, Alviss, save it for today's match in the War Games. Jenna will be fighting also, so...be ready", glared Rolan as he held Jenna to his chest and slowly walked backwards.

Alviss went back to his team alone.

"Hey where's Jenna?", asked Nanashi. Alviss had tears rolling down his face.

"Jenna...is a Chess Piece"

"What are you talking about?", asked Dorothy.

"Jenna was lying to us the whole time...she also in today's War Games", sadly said Alviss. Everyone gasped as they heard this.

"It...it can't be. She was so nice...",said Snow.

"That's what Phantom wanted us to believe",suggested Jack.

As Jenna stood outside on the giant stone tablet which was today's battlefield. Jenna had tears in her eyes.

"So who is going versus Jenna from Team MÄR?",asked a little purple creature, who was the judge of this games. Snow walked up and looked at Jenna.

"I will", said Snow. The little purple creature looked at Snow then at Jenna.

"Lets begin!", yelled the creature. In a blink of a eyes, Jenna evilly smiled as she floated above the air, leafs surrounding her.

"I sorry, but...I must beat you!", said Jenna. As she went to Snow and slashed her with her leaf sword, but Snow just blocked back with her ice sword. Jenna went back and raised her hand in front of her. Leafs that were razor sharp shoot out at Snow. Snow blocked them and attack her with ice pillars that shoot at her. Jenna put her shield up to block the ice, but her shield block and one hit her.

"Yeah", smiled Snow. Jenna's arm was bleeding from the ice.

"This is the end Snow", grinned Jenna. Jenna closed her eyes and began to pray. Her ÄRM started to glow.

"Silas, please lend me you power!", cried Jenna, as a giant cocoon appeared in back of her. Snow slowly walked back and stared in amazement at the cocoon.

"Wow, that Guardian is huge", though Snow. The angelic cocoon opened and Silas appeared.

"Jenna, I will lend you my power", said Silas as Jenna started to float to Silas. Jenna was now floating in front of Silas and staring at Snow.

"I'm so sorry...", muttered Jenna as she raised her arm high above her.

"Ray!", cried Jenna. The sky went black and a rays of light shoot down into the battlefield. Everyone ran away from the battlefield.

"Snow!", cried Ginta as Snow just looked at the light in amazement. Snow snapped out of it went she heard Ginta's voice and started to dodge the light, until Snow got hit from the ray's shockwave. Jenna gracefully landed back on the ground and looked at Snow.

"I'm so sorry...",whispered Jenna. The little purple creature, Pozen, looked at Snow then Jenna.

"Jenna of the Chess Pieces is the winner!", cried Pozen. Jenna looked down and walked back to side with Rolan.

"Snow!", cried Ginta as he ran up to help her.

"I'm okay Ginta", said Snow as she weakly picked herself up. Rolan got on the battlefield and waited for his oppenent.

"I'm fighting this one", said Alviss as he walked up on the battlefield.


	10. Chapter 10: Tormented Angel

Chapter 10: Tormented Angel

As Jenna was about to watch Rolan and Alviss fight, Halloween came behind her.

"Come with me to Lestava Castle now!", whispered Jenna. Jenna just blanked out, she didn't know what to do. She was afraid of Halloween and his "punishments". Jenna snuck out of the castle and activated her Guardian ÄRM.

"Silas, please take me to Lestava Castle", solemnly ordered Jenna.

"As you command", formally obeyed Silas as he took her to Lestava Castle. When Jenna came too the castle, she saw Halloween there waiting for her. Jenna wondered how he got there so fast.

"Phantom is waiting for you", smirked Halloween as he led her to Phantom's throne room. As Halloween walked through the halls with Jenna, Aqua and Girom saw Jenna with Halloween.

"Why is Jenna with Halloween/", asked Aqua.

"I don't know but we're going to find out", replied Girom as he started to follow them. Aqua followed the same suit. As Jenna walked into the room, Halloween closed the door behind them.

"You wanted to see me Phantom?", solemnly asked Jenna.

"Why yes I did. I saw your match in the War Games, very impressive I must say, but...you did not complete your mission"

"What?!", gasped Jenna.

"I told you to break up the Team internally, but you didn't do it", smiled Phantom.

"Please give me Emilia"

"I'm afraid I can't. You didn't give me what I wanted, so I don't have to give you what you wanted"

"Why you! Give her back!", cried Jenna as leafs surrounded her. Jenna charged for Phantom, suddenly a circle of armored soldiers connected with a chain. Jenna tried to escape but she couldn't.

"May I Phantom?"

"You may". Peta took away the soldiers, but only to grabbed by Peta. Peta dragged Jenna to follow Halloween.

"Oh Phantom?"

"Yes Halloween"

"Call Rolan", evilly smiled Halloween.

"Yes, I will".

As Pozen was about to start the fight, Galien interrupted Pozen.

"I'm sorry, but Phantom needs Rolan for something important. I will fight in his place", said Galien. Rolan looked at Galien and scratched his head.

"Okay, I'll be going now. Bye Alviss", grinned Rolan as he flew away. When Rolan came to Lestava Castle and went to go see Phantom, Peta wasn't at his side as always.

"You need me Phantom?", Rolan asked Phantom. Phantom's eyes lit up when he saw Rolan.

"Yes, I do need you, well you can say Halloween needs you"

"Huh?"

"Go down to the torture chamber, you'll see what I mean", smiled Phantom.

"Umm...okay?",curiously said Rolan as he walked out of the room. As Rolan was walking to the torture chamber, he was asking himself why Halloween need him there. Halloween never asked anyone to help when he gave people's punishments. As Rolan opened the big iron door, he gasped.

"...Jenna!", cried Rolan. Jenna was chained to the wall, her back bear and wet. Rolan couldn't see her beautiful face because it was staring at the wall.

"Oh Rolan what a pleasant surprise", laughed Halloween. Jenna weakly moved her head to the side.

"Rolan...", whispered Jenna.

"Halloween what are doing? Jenna didn't do anything wrong", cried Rolan.

"Oh really? Lets see, because of you Alviss found out Jenna was part of he Chess Pieces and her mission to break up Team MÄR was ruined...all because of you"

"...no"

"And now...you will carry her punishment", said Halloween as he looked at the whip.

"I won't do it. Did Phantom order this?", worriedly asked Rolan.

"Yes and told me to give her 100 lashes". Jenna stayed quiet and unmoving.

"I won't do it, I can't hurt her"

"Fine, then I do it myself. You do know she will be better off with you giving her the 100 lashes than her dying when I reach 50", smiled Halloween. Rolan didn't know what to do. He knew if he let Halloween carry her punishment out, he'll kill her.

"...fine. Jenna..I'm so sorry", whispered Rolan as he grabbed the whip. Jenna wanted to look at Rolan but she couldn't.

"Please...please don't hurt me", sobbed Jenna. Rolan stood in front of her bare back with the whip ready.

"I'm sorry Jenna!", cried Rolan as he slashed the whip. Jenna screamed in pain as Halloween enjoyed hearing her scream. Rolan tried ways not to hurt her, but couldn't find any because if he would whip her too softly Halloween would give a extra lash. After a grim hours, Jenna fell to her knees and went out cold. Her throat was horse from screaming, her back stung with pain. After Rolan was done, he threw the whip at Halloween and picked up Jenna.

"Don't you dare make me hurt her ever again!", roared Rolan as he left the room. Rolan felt like ripping his self apart inside. He was filled with guilt and regrets. He knew that he should have made Jenna come out that night, but he couldn't hold it in. Rolan truly loved her and she really loved him. As Rolan put her in her room, Aqua and Girom picked they're heads in.

"Is she okay?", asked Aqua.

"What happened?",asked Girom. When Rolan put her down on the bed, but in a way where she wasn't on her back, they saw her back. Aqua gasped in fear and Girom just closed his eyes.

"Who did this?", asked Girom. Rolan kept his eyes on Jenna, he didn't look up at Girom or Aqua.

"Just go away", solemnly said Rolan.

"Why? We're her friends", whined Aqua. Girom looked at her and took her out of the room, closing the door behind them. As they closed the door behind them, Rolan just stared helplessly at Jenna.

"You did this all because you wanted to be with your friend...I'm sorry, I ruined you're chances". Jenna weakly opened her eyes and saw Rolan.

"Get away from me!", cried Jenna as she got up and wrapped her arms around her.

"Jenna, I didn't...-"

"Get away from me! I don't want to get hurt anymore!", screamed Jenna as she moved away from Rolan.

"Jenna please I didn't mean to. I didn't know what was going to happen"

"Please...don't hurt me anymore", sobbed Jenna. Rolan moved closer to her, but she moved away. Rolan forcefully put his arms around her and held her in is arms. Jenna yelped as he touched the wounds on her back.

"Jenna, you know I would never hurt you", whispered Rolan.

"Then why did you whip me? Why did you hurt me?", asked Jenna.

"Because, if Halloween would have whipped you, he would had killed you", said Rolan as he buried his face in her long, brown hair.

"...really?", asked Jenna as she looked at him. Rolan nodded at him and she held tightly.

"Rolan...I have to get away from here. I know what the Chess Pieces are doing and I don't want to be a part of it", cried Jenna. Rolan looked at Jenna.

"Why don't we run away together?"

"Yes, we can somewhere far away. I can stand being chained up to my duties and not having anytime to be with you or my friends", said Jenna. Rolan let go of Jenna.

"Okay, had the things you want to take with you tonight, I'll come". Jenna ran to Rolan and hugged him.

"Rolan...I love you". Rolan kissed her quickly and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11: Runaway

Chapter 11: Runaway

Rolan tiptoed in Jenna's put when he shut the down, it slammed shut. Rolan was about to yell but Jenna covered his mouth.

"Ow, my hair!", cried Rolan. Jenna put a finger on her lips and put a small bag over her shoulder. Jenna released Rolan's hair from the door.

"Are you ready to leave?", asked Jenna. Rolan grinned, "Yup". Rolan and Jenna silently left the room and tiptoed to the balcony.

"Where to you think you're going?", asked a voice.

"Leave us alone!", cried Jenna as she hit the unknown person over the head with her bag.

"Jenna its Girom", the person whispered. Jenna stopped hitting him and helped him up. Girom quietly whistled and Aqua came in.

"What are you guys doing?", asked Jenna.

"We should be asking the same", Aqua answered back. Rolan came over and put his arm around Jenna.

"We're running away together", happily exclaimed Rolan.

"Aww, how cute", cooed Aqua. Girom looked away with frown on his face. "Didn't I tell you to ask her out earlier if you liked her that much". Girom looked at Aqua with a death stare.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to go", said Jenna. Girom and Aqua hugged Jenna.

"Group hug!", smiled Aqua.

"You'll come back right?", asked Girom

"Yeah, we will", said Jenna as she went over to Rolan. Rolan wings grew and Jenna went into Rolan's arms.

"Bye guys", called Jenna. Girom and Aqua waved as they flew in the dark sky. After a hour of flying, Jenna couldn't go to sleep, she was too excited.

Starting a new life with the love of her life is what she always dreamed of. It was like something from a storybook. As Rolan and Jenna landed in their new location, they put they're bags down.

"I'm beat, I'm going to sleep", yawned Rolan. Jenna nodded an laid down. Rolan laid down next to her and put her head on his chest.

"Good night Jenna"

"Good night Ro-". Jenna stopped her sentence because they was something in the bushes...spying on them. Jenna sat up and shook Rolan. Rolan opened his eyes and heard the thing in the bushes too.

"Its just a fuzzy little animal. Go to sleep", yawned Rolan as went back to sleep.

"Got ya!", someone cried as a the chained soldiers that Peta trapped her from before was now in front of her eyes. Rolan was wide-awake now and held on to Jenna tightly.

"Umm...looks like they read my letter", said Rolan as he scratched his head. Jenna looked at Rolan and gave him a "are-you-kidding-me" look.

"You wrote a letter?"

"Yeah

"And may I ask, why did you write a letter?"

"So Phantom can visit us sometime". Jenna shook her head.

"Why do you think we ran away?"

"To get away from them?"

"No, so we don't get killed by them! And now you led them straight to us!", screamed Jenna.

"...Oh! I see where you're getting at", said Rolan (sweat drop). From the bushes all the knights from the Chess Pieces surrounded them.

"You know Jenna, you had so much potential, but that was the past now", smiled Peta.

"You know it was a mistake to let Rolan carry your punishment. I should have dealt with you myself", said Halloween. Jenna stayed close to Rolan.

"Rolan, they're going to kill me", whispered Jenna. Rolan whispered something in her ear that the knights couldn't hear.

"What are you planning with that wretch?", meanly asked Rapunzel. Rolan grabbed Jenna and flung her to a near by tree.

"Jenna run away from here, go to the north to the castle, ask Team MÄR to help you", yelled Rolan. Jenna didn't even answer back. Jenna ran as fast as she can to the Castle...to Alviss.

"Chimera, Galien follow her and bring her here...alive", ordered Peta. Chimera and Galien followed Jenna's footsteps, but they were far behind.

After a mile, Jenna's legs fell from being tired. Jenna activated her Nature ÄRM and she started to hover above the ground as leafs span around her.

"Maybe, I can mo-". As Jenna though it, she was moving. "Awesome!", cried Jenna. As Jenna titled her body, she went faster.

"This...is much better", laughed Jenna. As Jenna moved as fast as she imagined herself, she started to sing. As Jenna moved between the trees, Galien and Chimera caught up. Galien was head to head with her. Jenna couldn't make her sword, because she would won't be able to move. As she was moving, Galien grabbed her arm.

"What do I do?", Jenna asked herself. Jenna though a minute and got a idea. "I don't want to do this, but it may be the only way to escape". Jenna brought her lips to Galien's and held him there. As she broke the kiss, Galien fell backwards and she was continued to move once more.

"Now what to do with Chimera?". As Chimera got closer, on instinct Jenna gave a hard, powerful kick in the face. Chimera fell back and stopped.

"Damn...that felt good", said Jenna. In a matter of minutes, Jenna reached the castle.

"Ginta, Alviss, Snow...please help me!", cried Jenna. Snow, Dorothy, Nanashi and a man with brown hair that she never seen before came to her.

"Jenna! Are you okay?"

"Please you have to help, The Chess Pieces...they're going to kill Rolan!", said Jenna. Alviss looked at Jenna.

"I don't believe you. Why would the Chess Pieces turn on their own Knight?", meanly asked Alviss.


	12. Chapter 12: Friends Once Again

Chapter 12: Friends Once Again

After Jenna explained everything, she looked Alviss with her puppy dog eyes.

"Can you please help me?", begged Jenna. Bell flew in front of Alviss face.

"Don't listen to her, she's a Chess Piece remember?", demanded Bell.

"...I'll help you", said Alviss. Jenna gave Alviss a kiss and jumped for joy.

"Aww, can I get a kiss too?", asked Jack. Alviss touched his cheek where Jenna kissed him and smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!", exclaimed Ginta.

Rolan looked at all the knights surrounding him with his rapier whip in his hand. Rolan was had cuts on his arms and legs and saw bleeding. Rolan summoned his Magma Snake and it charged at Peta, but he dodged it.

"Damn...I d-don't know if I can do this by myself", Rolan said to himself.

"Leave him alone!", cried a girl. Out of nowhere, a giant blue dog came in and almost ate Ash.

"Eat up Toto!", happily yelled a pinked haired witch as the giant dog attacked the knights.

"Rolan!". Rolan turned his head to find Jenna in his arms.

"Need help?",asked a voice. Rolan looked up and saw Alviss jump down with his rod in his hand.

"I though you hated me?", asked Rolan

"I'll help you...this once", smirked Alviss as he whacked Kouga with his rod. Ginta was fighting with Candice, Snow with Magical Roe and that guy, Alan, with Halloween. Jenna was helping Rolan fight Peta. Peta had long red claws that almost hit Jenna when he went for a attack. Jenna jumped back and send razor sharp leafs at Peta. The leafs cut Peta's arm and it started to bleed a little. Peta held his arm trying to keep it from bleeding.

Rolan send giant stone blocks at Peta, but he got hit by one. As the smoke faded away from the explosive block, Peta was ready to drop.

"Retreat!", cried Peta. Peta and the rest of the knights went back to their headquarters. Ginta looked at all of his friends and started to cheer.

"Yeah, we kicked their butts!", happily cried Ginta.

"We got them good!", shrilled Nanashi.

"We did it!", cried Jenna. Jenna hugged Rolan and Rolan hugged her back.

"Jenna..I n-need to talk to Phantom, okay?", asked Rolan. Jenna nodded her head and Rolan spread his white wings.

"C-can you take care of her for a while?", asked Rolan as he scratched his head.

"No problem", grinned Ginta

"We'll take good care of her", said Babbo.

"You...you guys are the best", said Rolan as he flew away. Jenna looked at Alviss and said,"Thank you so much, if you didn't us...he would of died".

"Your welcome...and I'm sorry I almost killed you. I got a bit...carried away", said Alviss. Jenna looked at Alviss hugged him.

"Can we still be friends?". Alviss looked down at Jenna and hugged her back.

"Of course we can be friends", smiled Alviss. Bell overheard this and came scream at Alviss.

"Are you serious?! She's a Chess Piece!".

"Bell, Jenna is different. She joined the Chess Pieces because she was confused and she wanted something very dear to her that she can't bring back", glared Alviss. Bell looked at Jenna.

"..oh, I'm sorry", apologized Bell.

"Its okay", half-smiled Jenna.

When Rolan got the Chess Pieces' headquarters can tip-toed through the grand hallway. The sky was still dark and everyone was still sleeping. Rolan finally got to Phantom's room and silently opened the door. As Rolan closed the door behind them and turned around, Phantom was there. Rolan screamed and fell backwards.

"P-Phantom?"

"Why did you come back Rolan, I though you were running away with Jenna?", asked Phantom.

"Well...Peta and the other knights attacked us", stammered Rolan.

"So, Peta read the letter too...hmm". Phantom walked back and forth.

"Phantom I want to know if-if I can live with Jenna". Phantom looked at Rolan and smiled.

"Under one condition".

Jenna waited where they were when they beat the other knight, telling Snow, Jack and Ginta about her chase with Galien and Chimera.

"So you had to kiss Galien to get away?", asked Snow

"That brilliant!", cheered Ginta

"Well, it was the only way to get away", smiled Jenna. Babbo came and joined in.

"Where did you get that idea from?", curiously asked Babbo

"Well, I say it in a movie where the secret agent was trying to get away and the she kissed the person who was chasing her and he fell behind in shock", giggled Jenna.

"That was quick thinking", praised Babbo

"I didn't want to do it, but it wasn't as bad as I though it would be", laughed Jenna. As Jenna talked to her friends, suddenly someone covered her eyes

"Guess who?", asked the person

"Well, the voice is very familiar...Rolan!", said Jenna as he took his hands away from her eyes and hugged her.

"Jenna, guess what?"

"What?"

"Phantom said I can stay with you"

"Really? Thats great!", shrilled Jenna as she hugged Rolan. Rolan let go of Jenna and turned his back to her.

"But...under one condition", sadly said Rolan. Jenna stayed were she was, but she knew something was going to happen.

"...and that is?", worriedly asked Jenna. When Rolan turned around, he had a smiled on his face and something in his hand. Rolan kneeled before Jenna and grabbed her hand.

"Oh my god!", gasped Jenna.

"Jenna, will you marry me?", innocently asked Rolan. Jenna looked into Rolan's eyes for the longest time. Ginta, Snow, Jack, Alan, Dorothy, Alviss, Bell, and Babbo's mouth dropped.

"Rolan, I'm only 15, I can't possibly get married-". Jenna looked into Rolan's eye.

"...I do", sighed Jenna. Rolan suddenly hugged her and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yes, Phantom is going to be so happy, now we have to go back to your world, tell them about us and bring them here for the wedding!", exclaimed Rolan.

"Rolan...why did Phantom want you to marry me?", curiously asked Jenna. Rolan shrugged his shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13:A Happy Ever AfterOr Is It?

Chapter 13: A Happy Ever After...Or Is It?

Jenna was in a white strapless dress on a beautiful meadow...where she first found herself in Mär Heaven. Her whole family was there. When Jenna and Rolan when back to Jenna's home, it took a long time to explain what happened and about this event. Her parents weren't happy about it, but since Phantom gave them a Dimension ÄRM so they can back and forth, they were alright with it. Jenna's long brown hair was in a high pony tail and her tail was curled.

Jenna's father was besides her, walking her down the meadow to Rolan.

"I'm always with you Jenna. I'm so happy for you". Jenna heard those words in the wind...Emilia.

"Thanks...for everything", though Jenna. As Jenna and her father got to Rolan, dressed in a black tuxedo and his hair in its normal style, Jenna whispered something in Rolan's ear.

"If you hurt or make Jenna feel uncomfortable in anyway way...I will kill you". Rolan gulped at Jenna's father's words. As soon as he looked down into Jenna's eyes he was alright. Pozen looked up at Rolan then Jenna.

"Do you Rolan, take Jenna to be your loving wife?", asked Pozen.

"Yes!", happily said Rolan kinda jumping for joy.

"Do you Jenna, take Rolan to be your loving husband?".

"I do". Pozen looked at both of them and sighed.

"You may kiss the bride". Rolan quickly picked Jenna up and kissed her passionly. Jenna held Rolan in to her as they kissed. Galien looked at Rolan with envy. The lasted about a minute until it broke.

"You can put me down now", smiled Jenna.

"I know, but I don't want to", grinned Jenna. Ginta, Jack, Snow, Nanashi, and Dorothy were cheering for Jenna and Rolan, the same with her family. Rolan spread his wings and looked everybody.

"Umm...I really don't know what to say, but Jenna and I will live happily ever after", Rolan said to everyone. Jenna's mom walked over to Jenna and Rolan and gave them something.

"Its alittle something for you're honeymoon", smiled Jenna's mom. Jenna took the book from her mom and smiled.

"Thanks"

"Hey Jenna. what's a honeymoon?", asked Rolan

"Its a vacation after the wedding", said Jenna's mom. Rolan looked Jenna and then at everyone.

"Lets' go!", happily exclaimed Rolan as he flew in the air.

"Where are we going?", screamed Jenna.

"Umm...where do you want to go?". Jenna looked up and though about it.

"Somewhere tropical", grinned Jenna.

Fours years later, Jenna and Rolan had two children, Emilia and Gabriel. Rolan was chasing the 3 year old in his diaper, while 6 year old Emilia watched and laughed.

"Need help?", asked Jenna as she grabbed Gabriel.

"Thanks honey!", said Rolan as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey daddy?"

"Yes Emilia?"

"Can you do that thing again where those blocks went boom?", innocently asked Emilia. Jenna turned around and glared at Rolan.

"What did I say about using your explosive ÄRMs in front of the kids", asked Jenna.

"Sorry, its j-just I got bored and she saw me", stammered Rolan.

"Can I?", asked Emilia.

"No, mommy and I said no", Rolan told Emilia.

"Okay", said Emilia and she took her brother's hand.

"Emilia can you take your brother by the beach while me and daddy talk?", asked Jenna.

"Yes mommy". Emilia took her brother's hand and went in the backyard.

"You know my 29th birthday is coming soon", smiled Jenna. Rolan came over and hugged Jenna.

"So..what do you want to do?", asked Rolan.

"I was thinking if we can go back to Earth with the kids. Emilia was too young to remember".

"Yeah, that will be nice", said Rolan. Jenna held Rolan's hand and walked outside and watched their kids playing in the water.

The End


End file.
